


what a way to begin the weekend

by LuckyGirl17



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Benny/Nina Rosario (past) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/pseuds/LuckyGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labor Day was approaching quickly, and soon Nina’d be back off at Stanford. Everyone in the barrio was stealing as many moments of her time as she could give; they all missed her when she was gone. The sun hung low in the sky, turning Benny and Nina on the bench into shadowed silhouettes. </p><p>A smile stole its way across Usnavi’s face at the sight. Nina caught his eye, giving him a wave and making room on the bench for him too. She scooted to the right, placing Benny in the middle of them. From the look Usnavi saw in her eye, she had done so intentionally. He raised an eyebrow at her in confirmation and received a subtle nod in response. Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a way to begin the weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetrashofsomanythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashofsomanythings/gifts).



> in real life, don't just spring threesomes on your partner. even if they know, love, and have had sex with the other before. just run it by them first, ok?

Heat pressed down in Washington Heights, oppressive humidity only tempered by occasional breezes off the Hudson. The previous year’s blackouts were still sharp in the minds of the residents, all doing their best to keep cool. Usnavi grabbed a few cold waters out of his fridge, threw them in a bag before shutting down the store for the night and making his way to Bennett Park to meet up with Benny and Nina.

Labor Day was approaching quickly, and soon she’d be back off at Stanford. Everyone in the barrio was stealing as many moments of her time as she could give; they all missed her when she was gone. The sun hung low in the sky, turning Benny and Nina on the bench into shadowed silhouettes. They were absorbed in a discussion of the classes she’d be taking in the upcoming semester, where she was planning to go from there.

A smile stole its way across Usnavi’s face at the sight. Nina caught his eye, giving him a wave and making room on the bench for him too. She scooted to the right, placing Benny in the middle of them. From the look Usnavi saw in her eye, she had done so intentionally. He raised an eyebrow at her in confirmation and received a subtle nod in response. Perfect.

If Benny noticed the interaction, he didn’t show it, turning to greet Usnavi with a smile and a kiss. Despite the heat, a shiver ran through Usnavi at the thought of what he had planned, what Nina had just agreed to. He laced his fingers in with Benny’s, falling seamlessly into their conversation.

* * *

The night wore on, and all three sat on Benny and Usnavi’s couch. A movie was playing, though Usnavi couldn’t say what it was or even what was happening. Benny had placed his hand on his thigh, just high enough to be distracting as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns.

As commercials rolled, Usnavi gazed over at Nina. She didn’t look nervous in the slightest, displaying none of the initial hesitation she’s had when Usnavi had first floated this idea. Her relationship with Benny had fallen back into a close friendship once she was away again and she wasn’t looking to re-kindle it; they cared deeply about each other still, but they made better friends than lovers.

Nina caught him looking and, just as she did in the park, gave a small nod. Still on board, then. He shifted his focus to Benny, who this time had noticed the silent exchange between Usnavi and Nina. A curious expression scrunched his face, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to work out what was going on.

Usnavi leaned forward, kissing Benny passionately yet languidly, relishing in the slow slide of their lips. Once they parted for air, he ran a hand under Benny’s jaw, using it to tilt his head in Nina’s direction.

A sheepish smile tugged at his lips at the reminder of their guest, but before he could give an apology, Nina mirrored Usnavi’s movements and leaned in to kiss Benny in the same hot, slow slide.

A gasp of shock left Benny, the sound of it swallowed by the kiss. Usnavi leaned in again, this time trailing his lips in soft kisses down Benny’s neck. The gasp that left Benny at that had him pulling back from Nina’s lips. His eyes darted between the two of them, wearing matching smirks, heat in their eyes. “Oh.”

The smirk grew wider on Usnavi’s face as he nodded, replying with a teasing tone, “Oh, indeed. You in?”

Benny’s response came quick and breathless, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m in.” He swallowed, seemingly unable to decide what to do next as his hands waved uselessly in the air for a moment before falling back down to his lap. Seeking guidance, he looked to Usnavi, who registered the bewilderment in his eyes.

Usnavi rose from the couch, and tenderly stroked along Benny’s cheek and giving him a soft kiss. He lead all three of them to the bedroom before catching Benny’s lips again, tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip. As Benny moved to deepen the kiss, Usnavi leaned back, pushing him down onto the bed.

Nina took a step forward, roving her eyes over the sight of Benny leaning back against the mattress. Instead of joining him there though, she made her way over to Usnavi, capturing his lips in a kiss. Neither held back, their lips and tongues sliding together. Moans echoed from where Benny was staring transfixed at the two of them.

They broke apart to join Benny where he was laying on the bed. Usnavi’s hands deftly worked down the buttons of his own shirt, pulling it off and tossing it behind him on the floor. As he worked down the zipper of his pants, Nina stripped Benny of his shirt and was kissing her way down his chest. Benny’s eyes kept darting between him and Nina, as though he couldn’t quite believe this was happening yet. He dropped his hands down to rest on her back, letting out a little whine of disappointment at feeling cloth and not skin.

When she pulled back to quickly peel off her dress, Usnavi took up her position, palms itching with the need to touch him. Capturing one of Benny’s nipples in his mouth, he reveled in the shudder he could feel run through Benny’s body beneath him as he grazed his teeth over it. “We’re gonna make this so good for you,” he mumbled into Benny’s chest before deftly undoing his zipper, dragging his pants and boxers down.

He tugged on Usnavi’s arms, directing him to climb back up his body and pulled him into a breathless kiss. Love shined in his eyes as he smiled at him, running his hands down his chest and watching him throw his head back.

He felt the bed dip as Nina gracefully moved to lie down next to Benny, content with observing them for now. He had other plans though, and lifted Usnavi off his chest, whispering into his ear. Benny rolled over to face her, breathing out, “I’m glad you’re home.” Stripping her the rest of the way, he placed slow, deliberate kisses over her thighs. A breathy moan left her and he looked up; Usnavi had dedicated his attention to her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers and teeth as he’d told him she liked.

As Nina met his eyes, Benny smirked and lowered himself, licking at her folds with abandon. Wide, light strokes over her slit, gathering the wetness there and spreading it up, wrapping his lips over her clit. Sucking on it gently, he could hear her moaning, shifting her hips against his mouth to get more. He let her work herself up, grinding against his mouth before slowly pulling away. Moving back down, he gave light, soft licks around her slit, not dipping inside that way he knew she wanted.

A drawn out moan from Usnavi caused him to look up. Unnoticed, he’d grabbed the lube off the nightstand, fingering himself open. Breath hitching at how erotic he looked, Benny drew him into a fierce kiss, mouth shining with wetness, before reapplying himself to Nina, finally pushing his tongue inside. Usnavi leaned forward, staring. A slight cramp formed in his hand from the angle, but he was unwilling to switch positions, watching rapt as Benny slid up her folds once more, taking her clit between his lips.

“Christ, Benny, your mouth,” Nina breathed out and Usnavi hummed his agreement.

“Gorgeous, I know.”

He let out a low moan at the praise, hips rutting forward against the mattress. A shuddering gasp escaped Nina as she felt the vibrations of the moan against her, scrabbling her hands against his shoulders. Insistently, she tugged him up the bed, letting out a moan of her own as she tasted herself on his lips when she pulled him into a kiss.

Pliantly, Benny allowed her to roll him over to face Usnavi, who kissed him slow, their tongues sliding together so languid it was filthy. Mouth roving, he cleaned up the evidence of Nina’s wetness from Benny’s chin before pulling back with a smirk.

With the same slowness of their kiss, Usnavi sank down onto his cock, head thrown back and mouth hanging open slightly. He captured Benny’s lips again before lifting up and slamming back down, his pace both deliberate and teasing at once.

Beckoning with his fingers, he whispered his idea in Nina’s ear, delighting in the sparkle in her eyes as she nodded her agreement.

Crawling up the bed, she tenderly ran a finger down Benny’s face, before swinging her legs around, lowering herself to be onto his mouth, riding his face.

Pleasure bolted through him, and his tongue against her was a little sloppy, punctuated by gasps as he drowned in the sensations of both lovers above him. Toes curling, he fought the need for release, wanting to focus on the two marvelous people on bed with him. He has no idea what he had done right to deserve this, this exquisite pleasure, but he knew he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

Benny clenched his hands into the sheets, and then, as though he’d only just remembered he could use them, ran them along Nina’s thighs. A gasp left him as Usnavi grabbed at one of his hands, bringing it to his dick, holding it there for him to rut against.

Fingers dancing in circular patterns up her body, Benny brought his free hand to play Nina’s breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers in time to her rocking against his face. Tilting his chin up, he darted his tongue out to her clit, laving over it with perfect pressure.

Slick, wet noises from above him made Benny look up to see Usnavi and Nina kissing fiercely. He could tell by the quickening of his pace and the tremble in his thighs that Usnavi was close. Smirking into Nina’s thigh, he batted his hand away from where it was holding his own, wrapping it around his cock to pump in time with the rhythm he’d set. As he trailed his fingers along the vein running down the underside of his cock, coming up to play with the head, Usnavi broke away from the kiss with a gasp, letting out high, keening moans as his release overtook him.

Benny whined at the loss of sensation as Usnavi pulled off of him, still achingly hard. Nina ground down against him, driven closer by the vibrations his whine sent through her. Determined to feel the rush of her wetness against his mouth, Benny flattened his tongue, dragging it over her clit before dipping back inside her. His jaw ached slightly, but he pushed it aside as he felt the fluttering of her walls against his tongue, tasted the deep, earthy tang of her release.

Spinning around, she leaned over to kiss Benny, his lips swollen and deep red against hers. He gasped into the kiss as felt a hot puff of air over his entrance, Usnavi smirking as he ran his tongue along the rim.   
  
“I’m not gonna last long, ‘Navi,” Benny warned, his voice ragged and breathless. His gasps and moans were muffled, swallowed by the press of Nina’s lips to his own. Running soothing hands through his hair, she kept their kiss slow, unhurried. It was incongruous with Usnavi’s actions, massaging his tongue over Benny’s prostate, hand coming up to play with the tip of his cock, wiping away the precome pooling there. 

Overwhelmed by the pleasure of the two of them, both, here in his bed, Benny threw his head back with a low groan, coming all over Usnavi’s hand. 

Boneless, he simply lay there, eyes moving back and forth between Nina and Usnavi in the same way he’d done as he realized what would be happening here. Climbing up the bed, the two wrapped themselves around him, spooning him from either side. 

Finding his voice, he asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” 

With a breathless laugh, Nina replied with, “It’s almost Labor Day,” as though that truly answered his question and Usnavi placed a sweet kiss to his cheek.  

“Well, it was perfect, thank you,” Benny replied, a dreamy smile twitching at his lips. 

“I agree,” Nina said, a hint of suggestion in her voice. “Only way to make this better? Invite Vanessa, next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know where to find me by now
> 
> scream with me over @ sintheheights on tumblr


End file.
